Avengers Child
by Hell-Heaven
Summary: No slash, probably no pairings. Just a story. They didn't know what to make of this child. they aren't really know for their parenting skills. I don't own Avengers.


Avengers Fanfiction

No slash, just a story.

It's Called Babysitting

Natasha was against it.

Clint agreed with her.

Thor had no clue what was going on.

Bruce was trying to think about it reasonably.

Steve and Tony were all for it.

"For the last time, no, no, and no." The Russian woman frowned at the others. "I don't want it." Clint nodded, doing as he usually did and agreeing with her.

"Aw, but it might be fun!" Tony was trying to get her to see it his way. Steve was backing him up in his own words. "It'll be a nice change of pace. Who knows, maybe it will be good for all of us," Bruce put in mildly.

Natasha scowled at the rest of them. "All right, fine. Do whatever. But I will not be responsible." Tony brightened considerably. "Great! Ok, Fury, we accept." The agent nodded and left the room.

"Pardon me, friends," Thor piped up. "But can someone explain the meaning of our necessity to be assembled." Clint turned to the Norse god. "Fury put forth the idea for a new team member. Problem is, it's a kid." Thor blinked thoughtfully. "And…this Midgardian child is likely to be added?" Steve nodded. "Basically, yeah. Fury is getting the kid now."

As if on cue, the doors opened, and Fury strode in again, followed by a small girl in a fading lavender dress. Her long black hair grew down to her waist, and she was walking with her eyes closed. She stopped in front of Fury at the front of the room, tilting her head upward as if looking at him through her eyelids. "Well then, I shall leave you to get acquainted. Dismissed." The agent strode from the room, leaving the girl alone with them.

An awkward silence filled the room, as she turned to 'look' at the adults in turn. "Hey guys, quick question. Is she asleep?" Clint walked over to her and squatted down so he was at her eye level. He scooted back as she opened her mouth. "I am not unconscious. I am coming level with my thought process. Besides, people are afraid of my eyes," she said monotonously. Steve joined Clint, looking at the pale girl. "Well, we're the Avengers. We've seen worse than eyes." She turned her head to the sound of his voice.

"All right." Slowly, her eyes opened and blinked a few times, as if they were not used to seeing light. When she finally turned to look at them all, most were disconcerted. Her irises were a bright blood red. "That's not creepy," Tony put in.

She stared at them all, expressionless. "You are not afraid of me…" Thor shrugged. "What reason have we to fear you, Midgard child?" She drifted into the air. "Many people are of the belief that I am a ghost." Clint cocked his head. "Well, I dunno, can you float through walls?" She shook her head. "Well then, you're not a ghost." She blinked at him, then slowly lowered to the floor. She turned a full circle, bowed, and said, "Thank you." Then she left.

They all stared after her as she exited the room. "Um…what was that?" Tony smirked. "Demon child. Hang on…hey! The demon kid is running around my house!" He stood up and ran out the door. "This'll be fun," Natasha grouched, standing and stretching before following the Man of Iron.

They were honestly surprised to find her asleep, curled up in the middle of one of the fluffier carpets. "I feel I am right to say this child is enjoyable, comrades." They stared at the kid sleeping on Tony's carpets for a bit. "We don't know her name," Steve realized. "Well, heck, she's a zombie. Look, she might very well be a ghost, she's so pale." Clint was kneeling beside the girl, studying her face. "She looks Japanese," Tasha put in.

The avengers were unsure how to deal with this. "Should we call Pepper?" Bruce asked. None of them really knew what to do for a kid who's asleep in your house. "We could at lest out her on the couch," Steve muttered, reaching hesitantly to pick her up. That is, until she twitched, and a something flickered on her head, almost hidden in her swath of black hair.

"Did you see that?" Clint pointed to the carpet behind the girl. A flickering black shape curled behind her. "What is that?" Natasha was on the floor now, squinting at the shape. "Friends, if I may, it looks like a creature's tail. A feline," Thor spoke, going for his hammer.

"Whoa, hey, don't hit it. You never know, it could be attached." Tony held up a hand. "Here, I'mma try something." He reached out carefully, and wrapped his fingers around the possible tail. "Feels solid enough. JARVIS." "Yes sir." "Can you get anything on her info?" After a few moments, the AI spoke up again. "Yes sir, she is a Japanese female, born in Osaka. Her name is Miyu Kokoa, age nine. If that was read in the American format, her name would be Kokoa Miyu. She has been rarely seen in Japan, appearing most often in San Antonio, Texas. There have been no records of her as an immigrant, but a became a citizen at three." Mr. Stark frowned. "All right then. Thanks, JARVIS." "You're welcome, sir."

Natasha folded her arms. "That still doesn't answer the question. Is her tail real or not?" JARVIS spoke again. "My apologies, Ms. Romanov. I am detecting body heat in the form of a tail and ears." They all looked at Kokoa's head. "She's got ears too? What the hell."

At that point, Kokoa gave a convulsive twitch, arching her back, and her tail became completely solid, with her ears perking up at the top of her hair. Her red eyes opened, then she sat up, blinking sleepily. "Morning, kiddo. Like my rug?" She turned and stared, before shutting her eyes. They wondered if she'd gone back to sleep when she spoke. "I'm sorry if I imposed upon you."

Bruce placed a hand to his chin. "Kokoa, how did you get here from Japan?" Kokoa's eyes opened, and she blinked at him, looking surprised. "I flew." She watched them warily, as if unsure of what to say. Her ears flicked, before pinning back, low to her head.

She gave a low whine, then drifted into the air. "Hey, where're you going?" Steve tried to reach up to grab her, but she floated higher out of his reach. "I am not wanted here. My presence is an imposition, and for that, I apologize. I must flee once again." Kokoa sighed heavily, before taking off down the hallways. "Hey! Dem- I mean Kokoa! Come back!" Tony chased after her again. The rest just stood there. "Well, I'm going back down to the lab, call me if I'm needed." Dr. Banner waved and left the room.

Natasha and Clint decided they would go work on target practice, and Thor left for some Pop Tarts. That left Steve alone in the living room. After a while, Tony came back with the girl in his arms. "She conked out again," he told him. Steve nodded. "I'm thinking she doesn't get to sleep often." Tony shook the child in his arms a bit, and she sighed, moving closer to his body. "Aw, look. I'm her dad now." He laughed at the incredulous look on Steve's face. "Just put her in a bed, will you?" Tony nodded. "Yeah, yeah." He left the room, and again Steve was alone, wondering what to make of this.


End file.
